


Is That A New Tattoo?

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It gets a little suggestive at the end, Jun and Hao are mentioned, M/M, Performance Unit are a dance team, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: Soonyoung just wants Wonwoo to come visit him at the studio.  Wonwoo has no idea what he's in for.





	Is That A New Tattoo?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Soonwoo story, but it's one I totally forgot about. I found this in my notes and decided I'd post it.  
> I would say it was kind of inspired by another fic, but that's mostly because that one story is why I can't seem to write anything other than gyuhao and soonwoo.

Wonwoo was a quiet man, he knew that. He didn’t get out of the house often and preferred the company of a good book to most people. He could be around some of his friends most of the time, but sometimes they were too much and he felt the strong desire to curl up on his armchair and just read.

This wasn’t to say that Wonwoo is incapable of being social, however. He’s very capable of being social. The trick is only doing so when absolutely necessary. He wasn’t sure this qualified.

“Remind me again, Soonyoung, why I have to stop by the dance studio before you come home?” he sighed into his phone for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes. When the older man didn’t have an answer, Wonwoo groaned. “Soon, you know I don’t go often for a reason.”

Soonyoung sighed on his end. “I know. We’re too active and energetic and it just exhausts you and then you can’t really enjoy our company.” Soonyoung sounded sad and Wonwoo felt a pang in his chest. It wasn’t that unreasonable for Soonyoung to want to see him. They did live together after all. “But please, Wonwoo! I promise I’ll do my best to keep my boys in line, I just haven’t seen you all day.” With a pout that could be heard, Soonyoung added, “I miss my Wonu.”

“I’ll be there soon, okay?” Wonwoo relented. Soonyoung’s pouts always did him in. At this point, Wonwoo was sure he was well aware of this fact and used it to his advantage. This wasn’t disproved when Soonyoung answered, clearly happy that he got what he wanted. Wonwoo simply sighed again before getting a ready and heading to the dance studio.

When he arrived at the studio where Soonyoung taught classes, Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile. He really did admire the other’s passion for dance and teaching others how to, as well as performing in competitions with his small team. It was just that his team was sometimes a little too excited.

“Wonwoo!” a voice called from the front doors. Case in point.

“Hey, Chan,” Wonwoo greeted as he approached the doors to enter the studio. “Are you guys done practicing for the night?”

“Not yet, I just had to grab something from my car,” the young man said with a laugh. “I think Soonyoung intends on fully exhausting us today.”

Wonwoo nodded. While Soonyoung was usually easygoing, when it came to dance he could be a bit of a perfectionist and a very harsh critic. If one of them so much as breathed out of sync, they would start the whole routine over again.

“Well, good luck. I think I might stay to watch for a while, Soonyoung missed me this morning so he wanted me to stop by.” Chan nodded, a strange look in his eye, as if he knew something Wonwoo didn’t. He didn’t say anything about it though, and walked to his car before heading back into the studio after Wonwoo. They walked down the hall to their room to see Minghao and Jun laying on the floor with Soonyoung stretched overtop of them.

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung said with a smile as the two entered. “You came, thank you.” He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man, burying his face in Wonwoo’s chest. “I missed you this morning, you’re not allowed to leave before me anymore.”

Wonwoo laughed. “Well I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Soonyoung nodded happily. “You are. Now,” he declared, his tone changing to something much more serious. “We are starting from the top. After all, we have an audience this time.” He shot an exaggerated wink at Wonwoo, who buried his face in his hands. Jun and Minghao got up off the floor and stepped into place behind Soonyoung, creating a perfect diamond. And then the four of them began to dance.

Wonwoo didn’t know anything about dancing, but he did know a thing or two about what it looked like. And when Soonyoung and his Performance Unit danced, they looked flawless. Junhui and Minghao expertly executed impressive flips and spins. Chan moved his feet impossibly fast. And Soonyoung danced with everything he had. He always did. One minute he would drop to his knees and drag his hands down his neck, the next he was back on his feet and spinning around. When he brought his hands around the back of his neck, Wonwoo didn’t think anything of it until Soonyoung’s right hand swiftly tugged the tee he was wearing over his head and tossed it into Wonwoo’s lap. The four of them continued to dance like nothing had happened, and Wonwoo was entranced. Not just by their dancing though, not now. For in addition to the figures and numbers and images decorating various spots on both of Soonyoung’s arms, there was now a small cat and hamster cuddled together on his chest. As the dance continued, Wonwoo found himself incapable of taking his eyes off of the new tattoo. When Soonyoung planted himself in what must have been the finishing pose, conveniently on his knees in front of Wonwoo, he beamed.

“So, what did you think of the dance?” he asked excitedly.

“Is that a new tattoo?” Wonwoo asked instead. Soonyoung nodded, suddenly shy.

“Do you like it? I’m the hamster and you’re the cat. Together like we are, even if it seems strange.”

“I love it. And the dance, even if some parts of it have me wanting to hide you away forever.”

“Oh?” Soonyoung questioned, amused. “Am I not allowed to dance like that, Wonwoo?”

“Not for anyone else, no.”

Soonyoung blushed at how direct Wonwoo was, but pushed forward. “Anything else to say?”

Wonwoo leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

“I love you, Soon.”

The moment was quickly broken by a chorus of “ew” and “get a room!” coming from the other side of the practice room. It was Wonwoo’s turn to blush. He had forgotten about the others.

“Hey, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t I take you home early tonight, to give the boys a break. And so I can properly show you how much I do really love that tattoo.”

Soonyoung nodded immediately, tossing the studio’s keys to Jun on the way out.


End file.
